bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 81
is the eighty-first chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary The Bakugo Escort Squad, Ochaco Uraraka and Tsuyu Asui come face to face with Mr. Compress who has kidnapped Katsuki Bakugo. Izuku Midoriya demands that he gives Katsuki back because he would never work with villains due to being his own person. Shoto Todoroki freezes the tree but Mr. Compress evades Shoto's attack. Mr. Compress states they are attacking the training camp to make a point, that they are proving there is not just one perspective to look at only. Mr. Compress criticizes the U.A. High School students' for having their perspectives and values been chosen for them, displeased that there is no free will. Mezo Shoji realizes that Fumikage Tokoyami has also been taken. Shoto surmises that the villain sneaked up behind them and kidnapped Katsuki and Fumikage. Mr. Compress explains that his mission was to capture only Katsuki, but after seeing Fumikage overpower and defeat Moonfish so easily, he decided to kidnap Fumikage as well because of his powerful Quirk and notes that he will prove to be useful. Shoto hands Kosei Tsuburaba to Ochaco. After doing so, Shoto uses his Heaven-Piercing Ice Wall attack in an attempt to immobilize Mr. Compress. However, Mr. Compress evades and apologizes for only running away and deceiving, admitting that is what he is good at. Mr. Compress informs the Vanguard Action Squad that their target has been captured; he tells his fellow villains that the mission is done and states that they have five minutes to rendezvous at the "collection point". Shoto refuses to allow them to succeed in their mission and prepares to chase after him. Somewhere in the forest at the rendezvous point, Dabi and Twice have heard Mr. Compress's report. Dabi notes that their only action now is to wait for their fellow villains. However, Dabi states that there is no gas or walls of fire to make the escape better. Dabi relents and accepts that plans do not always go accordingly. Behind a bush near Dabi and Twice, Yuga Aoyama is contemplating on what to do because he was instructed by Momo Yaoyorozu to take the unconscious Kyoka Jiro and Toru Hagakure (who are with him) back to the facility, but Dabi and Twice's presence are preventing him from doing that. Suddenly, Dabi spots the bush Yuga is hiding behind, much to Yuga's fear. Dabi prepares to go and check; however, he stops after Twice informs him that they must also call back Nomu since he only responds to Dabi. Dabi prepares to call back the Nomu while Yuga is relieved that Dabi did not discover his location. In another part of the forest, Yosetsu Awase is carrying an injured Momo with him while running away from the Vanguard Action Squad's Nomu. The Nomu cuts several trees down with its multiple weapon arms consisting of chainsaws, drills, and hammers to get to Yosetsu. The injured Momo apologizes to Yosetsu for dragging his speed down. The Nomu reaches Yosetsu and is about to attack him with one of its weapon arms. Suddenly, the Nomu's chainsaw arm stops; the Nomu retracts its weapon arms into its body and begins walking back to the Vanguard Action Squad's rendezvous point. Momo realizes that the Nomu is being called back because the villains have captured Katsuki. Thinking of a plan, Momo creates a button (which appears to be some sort of tracking device) and asks Yosetsu to weld the button onto the Nomu. Yosetsu does what Momo asked and uses his Quirk to bond Momo's button onto the Nomu. As the Noumu walks away with Momo's button stuck on it, Yousetsu and Momo decide to make a run for it. Outside the forest, Mandalay and Tiger have defeated Spinner and Magne; Mandalay apprehends Spinner while Tiger uses Pliabody to restrain Magne. Despite being defeated, Spinner declares that he will carry out the will of Stain by purging the degenerate Heroes and Tenya. Mandalay ignores him and mocks him for being unable to use his Quirk in time, which frustrates Spinner. Out of nowhere, Kurogiri appears and surrounds Mandalay and Tiger with his black mist, asking them to move aside. Shoto prepares to chase the villain, but sees that Mr. Compress is far away due to his speed. Izuku refuses to give up and hatches a plan to save Fumikage and Katsuki; Izuku asks Ochaco to make him, Shoto, and Mezo float and then tells Tsuyu to use her tongue to throw their weightless bodies as hard as she can towards the magician, which will allow the three of them to fly towards the villain with Mezo using his arms to guide their trajectory; once they are in reach of the villain Ochaco will deactivate her Quirk. However, Ochaco and Shoto see that Izuku's injuries are severe and think he should stay put. Izuku insists that he goes along which convinces Ochaco and Shoto. They execute the plan; Tsuyu wraps her tongue around Izuku, Mezo, and Shoto while Ochaco uses her Quirk to make them weightless. Tsuyu throws the weightless boys towards Mr. Compress. The three fly at Mr. Compress at high speed and reach him. At the rendezvous point, Himiko Toga has arrived with Dabi asking how her mission went, only for Himiko to reply that she could get the blood of one person. Twice is unimpressed and wonders why Himiko is excited, to which Himiko replies that she found a boy she is interested in. As Himiko and Twice converse, Dabi orders them to keep quiet. Dabi sees something approaching them; Izuku, Mezo, and Shoto smash Mr. Compress onto the ground and then apprehend him. Dabi is seemingly displeased while Twice contradicts his knowledge about the identity of the Heroes. Quick References Chapter Notes Characters by Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 81